Total Drama Testing
by Skyhitz
Summary: 50 Total Drama contestants, 10 teams, 1 host and last but not least 1 newbie joining in on the fun! Read as Taze tries to get as far as possible in the competition. She is cute, smart, lazy and pretty arrogant but has a good heart. She thinks she has it all in the pocket, but by that she underestimates the "original contestants" greatly. Action, drama, friendship and maybe love!


**Fifty contestants in one show, only one is not present in this story. If you can figure out who you'll earn a imaginary -but delicious- cookie! Yey! :D This will be written from the perspective of my original character Taze. All the other contestants will be from other seasons.**

 **Wanna know what Taze looks like? Look up: Taze in Total Drama style on Deviantart and you'll have found her in seconds! :)**

'Here we are, joined together for a new season of Total Drama!' I heard the host Chris call out to the audience. I hadn't been in a tv-show before, so the idea that he was pretending that a camera existed out of a bunch of people seemed a bit.. silly from up close? The thought of being on this show really excited me though! I watched all seasons again last week to be fully prepared! This since the others will all be from the original casts, and yes I really mean **casts**. This since people will be joining from the Island season to the Pakitew season! I was the only new one, kinda like how Sierra and Alejandro started out in Total Drama World Tour.

'All the seasons contestants will be split up in five completely randomized teams!' Chris had been talking for a while, but I didn't really pay much attention to it. What I found way more interesting than Chris were the other contestants my soon to be allies and or enemies. When the splitting of teams came up I did focus on his words though, I would be joining one of them after all.

'First off we have the yellow team!' Chris announced. 'This team will consist of: B, Sky, Leshawna, Cameron, Izzy, Scarlett, Ella, Lightning, Duncan and Justin!' All the people he had mentioned received a yellow headband that they had to put on. Most tied it on their heads but some strapped it around their wrists. This team consisted of both smart and athletic contestants, an excellent combination if you'd ask me. I won't mind joining them.

'Second is the orange team consisting of: Samey, Dave, Alejandro, Topher, Dawn, Katie, Jo, Geoff, Shawn and Owen!' As expected they received the same kind of headband, only then orange colored of course. This team was also a bit mixed. You had contestants that fade to the background quickly combined with some lifted spirits. The obvious leader in this team would be Jo, and joining that.. I didn't think that would make me very happy. Since Jo could be way to bossy and competitive.

'Third is team pink!' Chris said. 'The members will be Gwen, DJ, Cody, Leonard, Tyler, Noah, Zoey, Brick, Rodney and Jasmine!' The obvious discomfort of some of the contestants faces when they received a pink headband was way too funny to see. This team seemed pretty mangled up with lots of types that would get along pretty fine. Not many dangers but also far from weak. The atmosphere here was probably going to be way better than the first team.

'Purple is the color of the third team. The ones who will join are Beth, Eva, Bridgette, Amy, Dakota, Mike, Courtney, Ezekiel, Scott and Anne Maria!' Quite some trouble makers were in that team, and more than one person who would be fit to lead it. This team was risky, too risky for my taste. Not that I wouldn't be able to handle myself in it, just saying.

'Last but not least is blue, all who are left will be joining this team. Sierra, Sadie, Sam, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Sugar, Max, Beardo and Heather!'

'Are you kidding me?' Heather grumbled. She had the right to in my opinion. The only useful or sane people that weren't nerds in her team were just her and Trent. I silently wished her good luck, but couldn't help giggling of the thought of her being all irritated at her teammates.

Now the teams were announced it was almost my time to shine! I stood up, fixed my hair and clothes and took in a deep breath. 'Don't show them you're nervous.' I said to myself. I would blow them away and win this. I was sure of it. And I won't lie to you, I'm pretty arrogant. That's not the only reason I'm this confident though. I have skills and certain tricks up my sleeve that'll sure to come in handy!

'One of your teams will get an distinct advantage of an extra teammate!' Chris called out. 'A new face to spice things up.' I was expecting that Chris would call our for me to come out now and show my face. Instead I was being dragged away by Chef. 'What are you doing?' I asked. 'Shouldn't I be out there?'

'To win this extra contestant all you have to do is retrieve her with your team.' Chris continued on. I could still hear his voice, even though it did get harder to make out the words as I was being dragged farther and farther away. 'You'll find her locked up in the cage. You can try to get her out right on the spot or take the whole cage with you I don't care really.' Chris said laughing. 'She will be hanging 35 feet from the ground though. So getting her out will be quite the challenge.'

'35 feet!?' I screamed so loud that I swear that the other contestants had heard me. I turned to Chef. 'It will be safe though right? They'll be able to get me out without trouble right?'

'You will have to fall down probably, don't start whining though. It's above the sea so it won't hurt you.'

'But I'm already to dive in a pool at a height of 5 feet, let alone 35 feet.'

'Afraid of heights?' Chef asked.

'No afraid of falling,' I said with a lump in my throat. All the excitement I had felt before was absolutely gone now.

It was only minutes later -because of Chef his fast driving- that I was hanging in a cage made of wood **HIGH** above the sea. The cage was attached to a branch of a tree that was hanging out over a cliff with a luckily strong rope. They could get me out by climbing the rope, but if another team would sabotage the other by cutting the rope I could get seriously wet. That was the reason why they had advised me to put on my swimming clothes, or at least that's what I had thought. Now that I was wearing my bikini -what consisted of a normal top and shorts with a short skirt over it- I knew it was just to torture me. The sea wind was so cold! I was freezing and my hair kept getting in my face what caused me to turn my head to the rock wall in front of me. I was scared that every moment could cause the cage to fall. And seeing as I had no key to open it there would be a high change of me drowning. ' _Brrr..._ ' I shuddered. 'If I were on another show I'd say that they wouldn't let it come to that, sadly that's not the case. I just hope that the others will be here soon! No matter what team it is!'

It took them more than an hour to get close. I had crawled into a sort of fetal position to maintain any warmth I had. Once I heard noises close by I dared to carefully stand up and look to see who would be out there.

'There she is!' I heard Courtney say to her teammates. Courtney was in team purple if I had remembered correctly, it was the risky team. 'We have to find a way to get her up.'

'Don't worry, I have Svetlana's technique remember?' Mike said. 'Give me the key and I will get her out with no trouble.'

'Get on with it then!' Eva said. 'Before the others catch up.'

With no trouble at all Mike climbed down the rope.

'Hi,' he said in a tone that wouldn't suggest that we were in any danger, it was way too calm.

'Hey,' I said hesitantly. 'What's the plan to get me out of here?'

'Just climb really.' Mike said. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the cage.

I didn't dare to move yet though. To be honest the open door only scared me more. It was a way for me to fall more easily. 'I don't think that'll work for me.' My voice was unsteady, I just couldn't control it. 'I'm scared.'

'Don't worry you'll be fine, trust me.' Mike offered me his hand. 'I got this.'

'O.. okay.' I said. I took careful steps to make sure I wouldn't get stuck in the gapes of the cage. I took Mike's hand and let him pull me on top of the cage. He was way stronger than his skinny outcome would suggest. It was way scarier on top of the cage though. I clamped up to the rope to make sure I wouldn't fall.

'Now you only have to climb.' Mike said.

'Sounds easy enough.' I tried to climb but I just couldn't get up much higher. The trick I learned in high school didn't work here. I couldn't wrap the rope a bit on my foot with every step because the whole cage made it way to heavy. 'I don't think I can do this I don't have much strength in my arms.' I said. 'Sorry, I don't want your team to lose because of me, I swear I'm really doing my best here.'

'Don't worry about that, though I must admit this is a bit of a problem though..' Mike thought about the problem. 'Courtney!' Mike suddenly yelled causing me to put my hands on my ears. 'Could you guys lift the cage up a bit? She can't climb all the way!'

'I'll get them to it!' Courtney answered Mike. She immediately turned to her teammates and took charge. 'Eva, Scott, Bridgette and Ezekiel get the rope and pull! Quickly!'

'Isn't that way to heavy?' I asked.

'They do have Eva, that helps a lot!' Mike remembered her. 'Still it might be better if I climb up, don't worry though, you only have to make sure to hold onto that rope.'

'I wouldn't even dream of letting it go now.' I answered with a forced smile. Mike climbed up the rope so easily that I felt like an idiot for not being able to do that myself. It didn't take long for the cage to raise and once I was able to see their feet Mike pulled me on land.

'Great, now let's get to the finish!' Courtney said.

I nodded in response, still a bit shaken from the whole experience. Also I was still really cold, why did I even agree to wear swimwear? I didn't even touch water! 'Thanks y'all!' I said with a cute smile to mask my nervousness. I'm actually really good at masking emotions when I'm not extremely scared, afraid of angry. So it wasn't much trouble now that I was safe.

The group started running and I went along. Right, no time for introductions. They had to win of course!

Before I knew it though hands grabbed me and pulled me in a bush. 'What the fudge?' I exclaimed full surprise.

It was seconds too late that the purple team noticed. 'They are taking her!' Scott said.

'I can see that,' Courtney commented irritated. 'Let's get her back!'

The one who had pulled me away was Duncan. He pulled me with him. 'Just come along with me chicky,' he said.

'Chris mentioned my last name didn't he,' I deadpanned. My full name was Taze Chicken, a last name people made fun of a lot.

'Yes he did.' Duncan grinned.

Soon Duncan and I caught up with the rest of his group, team yellow. That was the first team that had formed. And I actually rather be in this one than the purple one, no matter how nice Mike was too me. I just didn't feel like putting up with Scott, Amy and Eva.

'Team purple is only seconds away.' Duncan pushed me towards Sky and Lightning.

'I'll hold them off,' Duncan said. Also Leshawna and Izzy offered to help with that. B didn't say a word but just stayed behind. He really was an odd one.

Sky started running and I just went along. I felt like taking a preference for a team would not be wise at the moment. It would cause all others to hate me, so I just went along with whoever caught me.

'Can you keep up?' Sky asked me when she saw me panting.

'Sorry, I'm trying.' I said trying to catch my breath. 'But I'm anemic and that makes it quite hard.'

'Lightning can solve that!' Lighting picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like it was nothing. 'Sha-Lightning!' He called out as they sped up a lot. They really were holding in for me a lot. I hated being a bother so I was happy Lightning decided to carry me, also I am a very lazy person. I wanted to thank him but decided to refrain since he only did it for winning anyway.

We were quite far and the finish line was coming in sight. Was this the team I would be staying in?

Then suddenly I heard a voice call out: 'Now!' In seconds I felt someone grab me by my waist as someone else made Lightning stumble and fall. Before I knew it I was being held by Alejandro. He probably had been the one that had shouted the command earlier. It was immediately noticeable that Alejandro was more of a gentleman. He carried me bridal style instead of the way Shrek carried Fiona in the first movie.

'I hope you didn't get hurt señorita.' He said in a charming tone. I had to admit that he was good, now I finally got why he was able to trick so many girls in World Tour. I however was better.

'No you were as gentle as someone can be when stealing a girl,' I said with a cute smile.

'Do I sense sarcasm?' Alejandro arched his eyebrow.

'I'd say yes, but well, what do I know about your senses?'

'Maybe not much now, but you will in time.'

'First cross the finish line will you.' I said in a playful manner. 'This had been the second time someone snatched me away, I'm still waiting for team pink and blue to try and do the same.'

'They won't, I assure you.' Alejandro was right, two minutes later we crossed the finish line with no trouble.

'And team Orange comes back with the prize!' Chris his voice shouted trough the speakers. 'Last team to cross the finish line will have to vote someone off so get to it! I'm waaiiitiiing.' Chris dragged that last word as if he was an impatient child of some sorts

After making the announcement he walked up to me and handed me an orange headband. I decided to tie it around my pulse. 'Congratz Taze,' he said.

'Just the right color.' I nodded to show my content. My whole clothing scheme was based on the color Orange so the headband fitted in perfectly.

'Great another teammate!' Geoff said excitingly. He held his hand up for a high five and I happily obliged. 'Were gonna party tonight as a celebration!'

I looked around as a reminder of who were in my team. Of course you had Alejandro and Geoff, Owen, Katie, Jo, Dawn, Topher, Dave, Sammy and Shawn. I could have done worse with my team, and it was even my favorite color! Maybe that meant good luck?

Better not say it out loud though or it would be like the Amazon challenge for the Amazons in World Tour.

I made a slight bow towards my team and gave them a warm smile. 'Congratz with the victory! I guess I'll shall introduce myself properly I'm Taze Chicken and I look forward to working with you guys!'

'Great to have you!' Topher said. 'I get why Chris chose you to join us, the ratings will go up like crazy!'

'Why?' Dave asked. 'She looks pretty normal to me. She might be cute but..-'

'Don't you know her?' Topher said. 'She's famous online for animations, covers, stories and skits she did with other famous people.'

'Not that famous,' I said while blushing a bit. 'And I don't do it for fame but fun. It is the reason I got chosen for this show though. People were allowed to vote for who they wanted to join most, and I got in second. The one who had come first couldn't go because of injury. So it's more of a coincidence that I joined really.'

'Who doesn't want fame?' Topher exclaimed surprisingly. 'That's how you got here, no coincidence could have made you second so that you could end up first.'

'That's kinda true I suppose.' I admitted.

Eventually all the teams arrived, with team blue being last.

'No kidding,' Heather grumbled, still not happy with her team.

'You'll have to vote someone off later!' Chris said, enjoying Heathers irritation way too much. 'For now you can all go to your houses. We decided to upgrade every sleeping place for a chance, no need to dual for it this time!'

'What's the catch?' Gwen asked.

'You distrust me with good reason!' Chris said. 'The one voted out will not be going to the playa of losers this time. Instead you will have to survive on the new Boney Island until a winner has been chosen!'

Complains raise up all over, though the blue team was heard the most. For good reason, since one of them would have to stay there already.

'Now you can all leave,' Chris turned towards Heather with a big grin. 'I'll be expecting this merry lot to join me this evening for the campfire ceremony though!'

The houses we could sleep in pretty much resembled the best one in All Stars, except it was much smaller and there were five different ones that resembled the teams colors.

The rooms weren't cooed, luckily. Sleeping in a room with Owen would probably be a nightmare for your nose. A nosemare? No, that doesn't make any sense.

I dropped my stuff on the bed that was closest to the window. The room we stayed in had five beds, just enough for all of us girls. Like they had already planned it all. 'Mind if I take this bed?' I said.

'It's just a place to sleep.' Jo dropped her stuff nonchalantly on the bed closest to the door. 'I'm gonna take a walk, see y'all later.' She just left without turning back or saying another word. Dawn took the bed across from mine which also stood close to a window.

'Also a fan of the sunrise?' I asked her.

'Who wouldn't be? It's beautiful.' she answered with a smile. 'I will leave now too if you all don't mind, I'd rather be outside.' After that she stood up and went outside as well, leaving me with just Katie and Sammy.

However Katie dropped her stuff quickly on the bed between Dawn and Jo and went outside too. 'I'm gonna look up Sadie!' She said a bit worried as she closed the door behind her. Of course she was worried, Sadie was in Heather's team and someone would have to be voted out tonight.

'Are you gonna leave too?' I asked Sammy jokingly.

'No, I didn't plan too.' She gave me a sly smile as she put her stuff on the bed next to me. 'I guess I'll sleep here then.'

'You don't mind do you?'

'Of course not!' Sammy put her hands up defensively. 'I would have chosen this bed anyway.'

'I didn't mean it in a bad way,' I said smiling. 'But why would you have chosen this bed?'

'You seem nice and I'd rather not sleep to Jo. She reminds me of my sister in some way.' she admitted.

'Well she is a bit.. Intimidating, but don't worry. Just don't get on her bad side and you'll be fine. You're fit enough to earn her respect, I'll have to find another way to earn it. I'm sure it'll be no trouble though.' I started to pack out my stuff and took out my clothes. Because yes, I was still wearing my swimwear and it was **really** cold.

'How can you be so confident?' Sammy asked.

'I tend not to worry, It's not a nice feeling so I avoid it if it's not necessary to feel.' I shrugged.

'I never looked at it like that.'

'Well, I didn't always think like this either.' I took my clothes. 'I'm gonna look for a bathroom somewhere. I'll see you later, it was nice talking to you.' I left the room and looked around. The place was bigger than it had looked outside. Across from our room was the boys room and at the end of the corridor there were two bathrooms for the different genders. I opened the one for the girls and swooned at the luxury. No way that I would be send to the new Boney Island, I'd rather get used to this!

Once I left the bathroom I noticed the boys room opening. Stepping out of it was Alejandro. His gaze immediately locked with mine for a second. I wanted to just walk on to my room but his voice stopped me.

'Mind if I snatched you away again?' he asked.

As an reaction I laughed. I made sure to do it in a cute way though, I had to build up an image for my plan to work. 'How subtle can you be?' I asked him rhetorically. 'But okay where do you wanna take me?'

'The beach perhaps?' Alejandro suggested. 'It's close by and seems like a nice place to talk.'

 _'Or make alliances.'_ I almost said, but I withheld myself. This because I didn't want to come on too strong. I hadn't planned on making an alliances already. Alejandro, however, seemed to want to get to it right away. Probably before I had a chance to get close to anyone else in the group. A smart move, but that was to be expected of him. 'I almost wish I would have kept my bikini on then.'

Again there was a pier at the beach, it had the most beautiful sight on the sunrise, so we decided to sit there. Not of any romantic reasons I have to assure you, it was just a nice view.

'Have you been able to make friends yet?' Alejandro asked. This time he was subtle, trying to let it seem like a friendly gesture. I knew better however, I'd seen him in action before in Total drama World Tour.

'Not really seeing as I've only just arrived. Sammy seems nice though.'

'Only Sammy?'

'Well the rest left immediately.' I sighed and let worry shine trough on my face. 'I hope I'll fit in.'

'I'm sure you will, and otherwise you'll have me. I won't let anybody hurt you.'

'Why would you already help me like this?' I asked. 'I'm just a nobody compared to the rest.'

'You're a beautiful and kind woman who has to get used to a new group, so why wouldn't I offer help? Also didn't Topher say you were famous online? That doesn't sound like a nobody to me.'

'He made a bigger deal out of it then it really is. He probably wants to suck up to the public watching this, especially the ones that voted for me to be in here. I don't have that much subscribers or followers or whatever. I'm just lucky a fan of mine had a father that worked in the total drama recruiting team. He was part of the team that set up the voting poll, and I probably got chosen just because I have a cute face or whatever. I don't really care, I'm just happy to be here.'

'Not many people say that, you know the challenges can be quite rough no?'

'I'm sure I can handle it.' I gave Alejandro a confident smile. 'One can do everything when they set their mind to it. When they're in the right mind at least..' I went with my fingers through my hair. 'What most people aren't so well, that sentence doesn't apply in general really. It does for me though, because I know I'm strong enough. Not that I wanna brag but.. or you know what just forget I said anything. Let's talk about something else. What did you wanna talk about?'

Alejandro looked a bit dazzled by my babbling and sudden change of subject. Of course it didn't take very long since it was Alejandro. 'Nothing in particular really. I just wanted to let you know you have a friend on the team.' He took my hand that I had used to twirl my hair. 'You can always come to me for help señorita, as I'm sure I can also count on you.'

'Thanks,' I said with an smile I knew looked honest. 'It's nice to know that I have someone I can count on.'

Soon after we went back to the houses where we almost ran into the blue team on his way to vote someone off. We quickly hid behind some trees.

'Are you gonna watch the elimination with me?' I asked Alejandro. 'I would like to know what I'm up against.'

'Sure, I'm curious to see how Heather will do.' Alejandro answered.

'Are you guys still going out?'

'It's.. complicated.' Was his only answer as we followed the group to the campfire ceremony.

'Doesn't this feel nostalgic?' Chris said to the blue team. 'It seems like such a long time ago that I got to send you all away to the dock of shame. This time it's a simple fisherman's boat that'll take you to the New Boney Island. Surviving there is going to be harsh, and **really** fun to watch for me. If you manage to survive you will have a slight chance of joining the show again with the merge.'

'Interesting,' Alejandro whispered to me. I nodded in response, normally there wasn't any chance at coming back at all, so this was a nice twist. The contestants all went in the confessional what was once again placed in the toilet. Ugh, disgusting. Heather didn't look worried at all, what meant she probably had convinced people to vote with her.

'The votes are in, so without further ado, here are the marshmallows!' Chris announced.

'One for Trent and one for Harold.' Chris threw the guys their marshmallows. 'Also one for Sierra, Sadie, Sam, Lindsay, Beardo, Heather, you are safe.' Heather caught hers with a smirk on her face. I really wondered who would be going home. Only Sugar and Max were left, two pakitew contestants.

'Sugar, you going after the wizard instead of helping your own team was really unhelpful.'

'But he was about to fly! No way that I'm gonna miss that.' Sugar intervened.

'Shhtt!' Chris went on. 'And Max, your invention blew up in your own face, literally. Swiping away the **very little** chance at victory you guys had.' Chris grinned. 'Now, the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

Max! Sugar you're out!'

'No way!' Sugar called out in surprise. 'I'm the queen I am going to win..!'

'I'm kinda glad she's out.' I admitted to Alejandro as we walked back to our orange team house. 'She seemed like an handful. Still she got really far in Pakitew.'

'I didn't really get how,' Alejandro shrugged. 'I'll wish you a good night seniorita, be sure to rest well for tomorrow's challenge.'

'The same goes for you.' I said with a smile as I stepped into the girls room and went to bed. The day had been quite fruitful. I was welcomed in a pretty decent team and Alejandro already was kinda on my side. Not in an alliance way but he did see me as hope for one, what meant he wouldn't vote me off soon if I wouldn't screw up any challenges. And that was definitely not in the planning. No I would show them what I'm made of and win this!

 **Teams:**

 **Yellow:** B, Sky, Leshawna,Cameron, Izzy, Scarlett, Ella, Lightning, Duncan, Justin.

 **Orange:** Samey, Dave, Alejandro, Topher, Dawn, Katie, Jo, Geoff, Shawn, Owen, Taze.

 **Pink:** Gwen, DJ, Cody, Leonard, Tyler, Noah, Zoey, Brick, Rodney, Jasmine.

 **Purple:** Beth, Eva, Bridgette, Amy, Dakota, Mike, Courtney, Ezekiel, Scott, Anne Maria.

 **Blue:** Sierra, Sadie, Sam, Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Max, Beardo, Heather.

 **Voted out:** Sugar

 **Yeah its first person perspective with my own OC as the leading lady! I thought that this was a fun -and more original way- of describing a story because you'll only see what Taze sees. As here you see the elimination ceremony, but what it is that blew up in Max's face or why they all voted for Sugar? You can only guess. It makes it all a bit more mysterious don't ya think? ;)**

 **Well that's it for now! Let me know what you think! And if I should keep on writing! 3**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Oh and again, the main story I'll be working on is my first called Fear of Scear. This is just a story I've started for fun on the side for now. :)**


End file.
